In technology today, there is a constant struggle to find an acceptable compromise between convenience and security. Little of either can result in the failure of software, from a user perspective, which directly impacts the business. As users continue to sign up for more websites and services that require authentication, newer, more secure and convenient authentication methods may be desirable to be developed to protect user data, while providing a reliable system for authentication that relies less on users memorizing input credentials, such as passwords. As the foregoing illustrates, a new authentication technique that delivers a more enjoyable and less cumbersome user experience without comprising security may be desirable.